Why now?
by Arie-chan
Summary: Rima is going out with kirishima. but then when she and the other go to the mall she saw him with another girl...  what will rima do? and more  importantly what will nagi do?


**Arie-chan : Another One shot! **

**Yoru:Arie-chan doesn't own anything nya~**

**Rima's POV.**

"Moshi moshi?" i answered my phone. "RIMA CHI! YAYA AND THE OTHER IS GOING TO THE MALL! YOU HAVE TO COME!" a hyper voice head from the phone. "okay okay yaya... there's no need to shout you know.." i say "meet us at Amu-chi's house!"She say than hung up Jee... I put on**(A/N: look at my profile should be there soon enugh!)**than I grab my bag ad run outside. My parent's are fighting again but at least they don't notice me go out.I run to Amu's house when i arriove there i see Amu,.kuukai,kairi,tadagay,and PURPLE HEAD! damnit! why do i my heart beat so damn fast! i'm going out with Kirishima ! stop that damn hert beating! "C'mon then sice everyone is here. let's go!" utau say. than she hop on the everyone is already inside utau started driving. "this is boring."kuukai say. " wanna play truth or dare?" Amu say. " why not?" i say. "okay then me first. Amu truth or dare?" kuukai ask. "truth."answer amu. "which one do you like best? ikuto or tadase?" Kuukai ask. amu blush. "i...ikuto.."she whisper. "well it's a good thing ikuto not here or he'll do something pervert."utau still focusing on the road. " hmm.. rima truth or dare?" amu ask me. "dare." i say. " i dare you to dump kirishima." she say. " WHAT? NO WAY! I LOVE HIM AND I WON'T DUMP HIM!" i screamed. "but you and nagi look better togetheeerr!" yaya shout. " i don't care. i hate purple head. i say. than the car is silence. i'm so mad at amu why inthe world should she do that?damnit

**At the mall.**

" so where do we go?" ask Amu. " LET'S GO EAAT! YAYA'S HUNGRYYYY!" yaya shout. "YAYA! Don't shout!" i shout at her. everyonr else sweatdropped. "alright then why don't we go to the food court than the Cinema?" utau sugested. everyone nodded. so we head to the food we arrive at the food court yaya already run to a stan. "well.. c'mon then.."nagi say. than everyone start to walk to different stan.i ordered a chicken steak and than go to the table where the other sitting on. after finish eating we go to the cinema.

**At the cinema.**

we already buy a ticket and waiting for the movie to start. "hey let's buy popcorn.." i say. everyone nodded. we go to the counter to buy 4 medium size popcorn. " alright! i share with rima. kuukai with utau, nagi with tadase and yaya with kairi."amu say. everyone we walk back to the seat when i see a couple pass . the boy's arm is around the girl shoulder, my eyes grew wide, i can't believe what i see. the boy is kirishima kun! "rima -chan?" i heard nagi call. but time feel like frozing. i can feel my eyes burn,

**Nagi's POV.**

Rima stop walking. so i look at her, she was trembling than i saw what she saw. kirishima with a girl. what in the world. rima move a step backward. than she run. "RIMA -CHAN!" i shout. unfortunately kirishima heard it, damn! "oi!" he call me. "what?" i say coldly. "tell mashiro i want to break up would 'ya?" he say than walk off. how dare he. i grasp his collar. "you don't even worth being beaten up." i said than put him down. i run outside the cinema and started to look for her. than i found her on a chair crying. "Rima-chan.." i call. she look up. damn it ! how dare he do that to rima?. mad i pulled her into a tight hug.i know she was shock. but she hug back anyway.

**Rima's POV.**

i don't know why. but it fells right. and without knowing i hug back. everything feel right. it's feel like nagi's the one for do i realize it always there for me. everytime i was sad or when my parent's fight. his always there. why now... why just i realized it now? i close my eyes. but than suddenly he let go of the hug. " c'mon i'll take you home." he say. i shook my head. " i don't want to my parent's probably fighting." i say. " do you want to go to my house instead?" he ask. i nod

**Nagi's house,Nagi's POV**

I close the my room door when we were inside. than she suddenly hug me again. i shock. but hug her started to sob. i don't know why but i feel the anger inside me. i hug her tight. "Na..nagi..?" rima ask. " forget him rima -chan..." i whisper. " there's more better guy outside there for you.." i continue, "nagi.." she whisper. i rest my head in her shoulder. "rima -chan... i know it's not the right time to talk but i love you... and i really don't like it seeing you like this.." i whisper. she than brke the hug and put her hands in my cheeks, "nagi.. you're always there for me... but i don't want to fall in love yet. i t's hurt . " she say. " rima-chan... "i whisper. "it's okay ... you can take your time.." i say.

**Arie-chan : done done donee!**

**Suu: R&R desuu~**


End file.
